moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alliance-Horde War
Legion Developments I think we're going to rename this to the Alliance-Horde War sometime during this expansion, as according to Kosak the Legion invasion is likely to be the "official" Fourth War. Source Vannesira Smith (talk) 05:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. That'd make sense. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 05:09, August 13 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) Rename I think this needs to be renamed to Alliance-Horde War. As I posted a while back, Kosak has stated the Legion Invasion would more correctly be termed the Fourth War, while this item confirms that there has been no Fourth War in terms of the Horde fighting the Alliance. Vannesira Smith (talk) 06:06, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Hmm - that sounds good to me. I say go ahead with it if nobody else has an objection. EDIT: Wait, these are conflicting. The Kosak tweet you linked said, before the Legion expansion, that the Legion conflict would be the Fourth War. Then that item says, during the Legion expansion, that another Alliance-Horde war would be the Fourth War. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 06:30, June 29 (Friday), 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I did notice that. There was a Metzen tweet a while back about the Fourth War being ally vs horde as well. The reasoning for the rename is that Blizzard obviously can't agree on what should be the Fourth War and what is currently in game says that there has been no Fourth War. Tl:dr; Blizz can't get their lore straight as usual, but currently seems to be stating that there has been no "Fourth War", only an "Alliance-Horde War" and a "Third Legion Invasion". Vannesira Smith (talk) 09:58, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Hmm. I see. Alright, then I guess, again if nobody else wants to comment, we should go ahead with renaming this to the "Alliance-Horde War" (and the upcoming Fifth War to Fourth War). — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 10:24, June 29 (Friday), 2018 (UTC) It actually wouldn't surprise me if it was Blizz's intention to sort of skip over the war in Cata/MoP and make the BfA one the Fourth War, given it's going to be far more centre stage. (Sort of like how the Invasion of Draenor was just a continuation of the Second War and they saved the Third War for WCIII) Vannesira Smith (talk) 10:47, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Personally, I like the way it is. It makes more sense and covers all conflicts quite nicely. I don't really see a reason to change it if all these items and links are actually conflicting anyway. Phiniksa (talk) 11:28, June 29, 2018 (UTC) The thing is, the Blizzard tweets show individual dev's intents on the naming scheme, while what is in-game pretty much states that there has been no Fourth War. So going by the current in-game lore, which is usually canon unless directly stated not to be (such as with the Ambermill questline in Cata), there's no such thing as a Fourth War and the Cata/MoP war is always refered to as the Alliance-Horde War. It would make sense to name the page Alliance-Horde War, and then have various "also known as" in the intro. This is already done with the First-Third War pages, they're named the canon name (First/Second/Third War), while the fanon names go in the intro (Great Wars, etc) Vannesira Smith (talk) 11:36, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Alright. ^.^ Not a big deal to me, just so long as it makes sense! Phiniksa (talk) 12:03, June 29, 2018 (UTC)